


Don´t tell Daisy

by Lady_Grayson



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: A little, Author hates Daisy, Author is not a native English speaker, BUT NO THAT KIND OF BROTHERLY LOVE, Brotherly Love, Daisy is a bitch, F/M, Fluff, Humans in Mushroom Kingdom, Just decided to do it, Kissing, Luigi is a virgin, No Incest, Princess Daisy Bashing, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, author is too, author is weird, explicit for later chapters, no MarioxLuigi, no surprises there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grayson/pseuds/Lady_Grayson
Summary: Bowser had an idea to finally defeat the Mario Brothers, he just wanted to beat them.The brothers never figured that this new plan would forever change their lives, specially Luigi´s.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my second story related to Luigi.
> 
> I am in love with Luigi, have been since I was a child, and I finally decided to do something about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story, please don´t read it if you like Daisy.
> 
> Good and bad comments are appreciated, they help to get better.

Chapter 01

The loyal koopas of all kind of colors and shapes struggled in the backyard of the magnificent castle trying to maintain their King entertained during his training.

The mighty roar of the beast was to be feared, since he had been defeated, again, by the Mario Brothers. More specifically by Mario, but well… Luigi had helped… some.

Bowser roared and delivered a mighty punch against a bunch of rocks, and his koopas cheered like he had produced a miracle of some sort. They needed to raise his wounded ego after another failure.

The doors of the backyard opened with a loud bang.

\- YOUNG PRINCE, COME BACK!!  
\- DADDYYYYYYY!!

The bundle of evil and joy that was Bowser Jr. came running just in time to see small rocks flying all over the yard and catching fire.

\- WOOOOOOO!!!

He clapped overly excited and lifted his small arms toward his father. Bower´s expression softened when he saw his child, and he petted his head crowned by fiery red hair before scooping him up.

\- How is my mighty son?  
\- Good daddy! But Kamek is no fun!  
\- B-B-But young prince!  
\- KAMEK!!!  
\- Y-Yes your majesty???  
\- You are supposed to keep my son happy. Are you good for NOTHING???  
\- B-But Your Majesty!  
\- SILENCE!!

Bowser roared in the wizard´s directions, making him fly back in his broom and falling on a tree. Bowser Jr. laughed delighted and cheered for his papa.

\- Again, again, again!!!

The koopas all over the yard made a happy sound, because nothing made their boss happier than the sight of his child.

\- Daddy! Where is mama? Did you bring her?

Aaaand all went to hell with that question. The King took his child by the neck and tossed him back like a discarded ball, making the koopas shriek and fly to catching him, resulting in a mass of koopas all gathered together under the confused, and very heavy, Bowser Jr.

Bowser went inside the castle, smashing everything in his way, walls were destroyed, a few laps fell, oil was smashed from lamps starting small fires in the curtains (and they were stopped by the panicked goombas), at the end, the King fell down in his throne, looking pissed off.

Somewhere from the air, Kamek arrived in his broom, looking at the very, very angry King.

\- Your Majesty, do you perhaps want an infusion to calm your nerves.

A roar was the answer, and Kamek held very tight from his broom not to be smashed against some wall this time.

\- Your evil magnificence, allow me to help you in some way, I bet I can…  
\- SILENCE!!!

Bowser started grumbling, thinking in a way to make those two idiots pay for interfering with his plans, but hours went by and nothing came to his mind.

Around midnight, the beast was not able anymore to ignore the grumbles of his stomach, and he stood up to go to the dining room, followed immediately by an army of servants, ready to provide their King with the trays of food that had been prepared for him hours ago.

Food flew everywhere in a disgusting manner while the King filled his stomach, and it was when he was about to finish that he noticed something important. He turned around, his mouth still full and looked at his oldest and most loyal servant.

\- WH-efr-e s jfsnior?  
\- Excuse me Sir?

Bowser rolled his eyes at the stupidity of Kamek and swallowed.

\- I said, WHERE. IS. JUNIOR.  
\- Oh!! The Young Prince is already sleeping, your Majesty.

The Koopa King made a non-committal sound and stood up from the table, walking to his son´s bedroom.

Even with his bad mood, the King made an attempt to open the door without making noise, and when he peeked inside, he saw the child tangled among the black and yellow bed sheets.

Something spread inside Bowser´s chest at the sight of his son sleeping, and he decided to just leave him, however, about to close the door, a small sound made him stop. The beast turned around and walked to his son´s side.

The kid was starting to move erratically, making small sobs while doing so.

In a second, the warm feeling in Bowser´s chest plummeted and he scooped up his kid, cradling him ho his chest.

\- Junior, Junior, Junior!

The Koopa King nuzzled his child´s face, making the child vaguely aware of his presence. 

\- Papa?

Small eyes opened and looked at the gigantic monster, and a second later, small arms were hugging a small portion of his thick neck.

\- I was scared papa!  
\- It´s ok Junior, papa is here.  
\- But papa!

The small shiny eyes of the child looked at his father´s with apprehension.

\- I dreamt that you decided to marry that yellow ugly Princess! She told me she was going to be my new mama!

Bowser felt his jaw drop, and a second later, he started roaring with laughter, almost crying with the story of his child´s dream.

\- Papa!

But he kept laughing, ignoring the small fists punching him in the shoulder of the kid trying to get rid of his father´s hug.

\- Ah Junior, worry not. Papa is here, and no wedding between that yellow tomboy and I is ever going to happen.  
\- Promise papa?  
\- Promise!  
\- Yey!

Bowser smiled, which was a sight of sharp teeth and an awful breath, but Junior was still happy, and had no problems with his father tucking him in bed again and waiting until he fell back to sleep.

The King turned around and went out the bedroom, finding Kamek hovering outside the door and cleaning his old face from a ridiculous stream of tears. Bowser rolled his eyes and walked past him, deep in thought.

Sometimes, he wondered what was that stupid plumber waiting to mate Peach and impregnate her with loads of Mario babies. Of course, the more he delayed, the best for him to win the Princess, but still… seeing Junior, and the happiness he had because of him.

Bowser smiled cruelly, thinking that he had a bright source of happiness that Mario didn´t.

Mario, and that stupid brother of his did not know true happiness, they did not know what it was to have someone who loved them so dearly, so deeply and with no restrictions, more than anyone in the whole world. They were blind, and if they ever felt that kind of love, they would burst with the agony of being so deeply loved.

The King reached the Throne Room again, still not ready to go to bed, his belly way too full to allow him a peaceful rest. So he sat, and crossing his arms, closed his eyes.

He thought back to Junior and his nightmare, and he shuddered at the thought. If he ever dared to lay his eyes on that yellow girl, he would probably jump in the deepest lava pit he could find. Poor Junior, he was probably very scared. He was lucky that his papa was there to wake him up.

Sometimes, Junior had nightmares, and he did not like when someone else woke him, he knew that he trashed, and bit and broke everything (and everyone) after a nightmare. Everyone but his father. He was the only capable of waking him up from ugly dreams.

The castle shacked when the massive stone throne fell backwards and Bowser stood up abruptly, his eyes wide open like plates and his claws spread in a comic position, like he was about to start flying by moving his arms very fast.

\- KAMEK, KAMEK!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU IMBECILE! KAMEK!!!  
\- I´m here your Majesty!!!

The wizard came flying as fast as he could and landed at the feet of the King. Bowser crossed his arms, very proud of himself.

\- I have a plan!!

Kamek swallowed and just expected this plan did not end in another failure and bad moods from his King.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser´s plan is set into motion...

**Chapter 02**

 

There was a drift of air, and with a shushed sound, the castle of cards that Luigi had built came down, earning a whine from the youngest brother, while Mario started to laugh pointing at the other, and Peach giggled at both of them, covering her small mocking smile, the last rays of the sun showering her golden hair and making it shine.

 

It´s been a while since Bowser had tried anything, and these peaceful times were very enjoyed by all the habitants of the Kingdom, specially their heroes and their ruler.

 

Luigi pouted and crossed his arms in the perfect imitation of a spoiled brat, making Mario wipe a tear of joy at looking at him so annoyed by such a small thing as a cards castle.

 

  * Come on bro, you can build it again.
  * Yeah Luigi, but this time bigger, and prettier.



 

Peach took two cards and accommodated them… and they lasted in place three seconds before falling down, making her blink a couple of times.

 

Luigi snorted.

 

  * Hey! Are you laughing at me??



 

She said with a mocking angry voice, making Luigi laugh openly. Mario just shook his head in joy.

 

  * Tea, my lady?
  * Yes, please.



 

A maid came with a tray and served some more tea for the blond princess, while next to her, a Toad served some lemon scones.

 

  * Mario?
  * Yeah, sure.



 

The older brother yawned, happy to be fully free and able to enjoy the view of a beautiful Princess sipping tea, glancing at him with shy blue eyes and a lovely blush. While in the background, the maid served Luigi with lemonade and a cheesecake.

 

  * Woohoo, thanks lady!
  * It was my pleasure, Mr. Luigi.



 

She walked away, leaving him to basically devour the delicious treat.

 

 

**BOOOM!!**

 

Mario stood up and took Peach by the hand, forcing her behind him in the lapse of a second, while Luigi jumped over the air, and ended up with misty eyes when half of his cheesecake ended up in the floor.

 

  * What was that?
  * I don´t know.
  * Owww… my cake…
  * LUIGI!
  * What?



 

The older brother glared daggers at his sibling, who blushed and hurried to his brother´s side, protecting the Princess.

 

  * It came from there.



 

Said Mario pointing at the distance, where smoke was starting to rise. Peach made a panicked sound while covering half her face with her hands.

 

  * That´s the Blue Toad´s village! Oh Mario…
  * Don´t worry Princess! We are going to rescue them!
  * Yeah!
  * Ready Bro?
  * Ok!



 

Both brothers jumped into action.

 

  * Mario!



 

He turned around and looked at Peach.

 

  * Please be safe.



 

She said with her soft voice, her eyes full of tears. She braved a smile.

 

  * When you come back, I´ll bake a cake, one for each of you.



 

Mario smiled and accepted with his head, starting to run tower the column of smoke, followed close behind by Luigi.

 

In the Blue Toads Village, the small creatures were running in panic carrying buckets of water to extinguish the fires that were starting to devour their small town, while above them, Bowser laughed maniacally, enjoying the view of destruction his fire blasts were creating.

 

A huge bell started to ring calling for help since the center of the town, and the Blue Toad ringing it had barely a second to jump to safety when the all mighty Koopa King blasted the whole bell structure with his powerful fire breath.

 

  * Stop right there!!



Still looking at the panicked Toads, Bowser smirked. His floating transport turned around and the beast looked at the brothers standing on the top of a hill, Mario with his arms crossed looking at him with furious eyes, trying to focus in the enemy and not the chaos below, while the other pathetic green brother was looking in fear at all the Toads trying to save their homes, and mostly failing in their efforts.

 

  * WELL, if it isn´t the Super Dumb Brothers.



 

With a jump, the King landed on the ground, making the earth beneath its feet shake.

 

  * What took you SO long?
  * Bowser! How dare you cause all of this?? What wrong have these Toads make you?
  * THEY??? They did NOTHING Mario; they are just a little way to make the heroes come out of play.



 

Mario growled in anger, and Luigi closed his fist in frustration.

 

  * Now come at me, HEROES.



 

Bowser growled, making some of the nearest Toads to cover their ears at the awful sound, screaming then in terror when apparently from nowhere, goombas and koopas started to run against the brothers, who looked at them in anger.

 

Mario did not think another second before jumping to action and kicking a green koopa, and then throwing it to a group of goombas. Luigi however, did not run into fight, he avoided enemies and ran to a house in flames.

 

  * LUIGI!!!



 

The red clad brother tried to run when he saw his younger sibling disappear among the flames, but couldn´t when a cloud of enemies fell on top of him. Far away, Mario thought he heard someone screaming.

 

Taking strength from his panic and his rage, Mario held the first thing that he could, that turned out to be the wing of a para koopa, and yanking him with force, he pushed a few enemies, at least freeing one of his feet, which he promptly smashed against someone´s face, followed by one of his fist connecting with a jaw.

 

Mario did not know who or what he was punching, even biting. His brother was in danger, the village was in danger and…. And oh by the Stars… where was Bowser???? Did he scape to go kidnap Princess Peach?? She was alone in the castle!!

 

Three koopas were able to hold the hero, while another punched him in the face, however, with his free hand, Mario was able to fight his way back to freedom, and jumping in the air, he was able to stand back a few meters from his enemies.

 

In a quick glance, the plumber felt a small part of his soul coming back to his body when he saw Bowser standing there, his arms crossed and laughing silently at all of the chaos surrounding him, so, he was not at the castle, and that was something good.

 

A glance back made Mario breath in relief when he saw Luigi carrying two babies toads in his arms, his clothes were a mess because of the fire, but he was safe, and the couple of older Toads following him seemed to be guiding him to some sort of refuge.

 

  * What do you want Bowser???



 

Mario screamed in desperation. He could not understand all of this fear and destruction, but of course, Bowser did not answer. He just kept looking at him with the same expression than a simple bug, or a piece of shit in the middle of the road.

 

A short scream escaped from the older plumber when he was kicked back to the ground, and the small feet of a bunch of koopas started to kick him all over.

 

  * MARIO!!



 

Luigi came running, holding a hammer in his gloved hands, his face pure determination in saving his brother.

 

With a mighty swing, the koopas were knocked over, and the younger sibling knelt down to check on his curled in a ball brother. Mario looked up and smiled, accepting his brother´s hand to stand up.

 

  * Ready?
  * Oh yeah!



 

Both of them ran into action, Mario felt better, his brother was there, fighting by his side, and the Toads from the town were now safe, his brother had made sure of it. Without even thinking it, Mario reached for his brother´s hand, and forcing his feet on the ground, he started to twirl as fast as he could. The sound of their enemies flying away at the forceful impact was satisfying; however, the older brother felt a little bad at the tiny whimper that escaped from his baby brother´s mouth was always a prick of regret, especially when he stopped twirling and Luigi stood in shaky legs bobbling around and holding his head to help the dizziness.

 

  * Luigi?
  * Ooooowww…..



 

Just as he was checking on his brother and catching a small breath when he caught a small glimpse of blue flying on the air. He turned, but it was gone. Mario looked around, and finally at Bowser… that smirk was still in place, and he did not like it one tiny bit.

 

  * Luigi?



 

He asked again, and the taller brother shook his head, offering then a weak smile. Mario looked at him. Luigi was covered in dust and ashes from the three times damn mushroom on fire, his moustache was all twisted, and his left eye was a little bit closed. He also knew the twirling move was highly effective, but at the same time, it was damaging. Mario knew that for tomorrow, when all this madness had finished, Luigi would not be able to freely move because of all the blows he took while smashing enemies with his body.

 

But he still smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Mario smiled and assumed a fighting position, Luigi did the same, holding his hammer ready to strike, looking at the bunch of goombas that started to close around them once more, in the sky, Lakitus prepared themselves to launch a load of bob-bombs ready to explode against the brothers… and again, in the corner of the eye, Mario saw a flash of blue in the sky.

 

Far away in the Castle, Peach was starting to freak out. The sun was long gone, and the light of the inferno created by bowser shone against the dark sky creating a horrible but beautiful effect. Her body trembled when she heard one more explosion, and her fears grew. Oh how she wished Daisy was there to hold her and cheer her up… she would probably help in the battle too… as should her…

 

Peach tightened her small gloved fists. She was a Princess; she was not supposed to go into battle… but still…

 

And then, a blue glow started to rise from the flames, and Peach covered her mouth, open in pure shock. 

 

In the battle field, Mario was panting for breath, struggling to fill his lungs with oxygen, next to him, Luigi was on his knees, his right hand covering his much damaged left shoulder.

 

Around them, all of their enemies laid defeated. The Mario Brothers had succeeded so far… but there was still one more enemy to beat, and he was smirking more than ever, his overgrown fangs glowing against the dying flames of the still standing buildings.

 

Mario looked around at the scared faces of the Toads… yellow, red, green, purple… all of them were around, looking at the battle as if it were the most spectacular show… as if the lives of his brother and himself were a mere act.

 

Not for the first time, Mario wished that the Toads were not such a pacific race. The whole Kingdom was in the hands of the brothers… only two against hundreds… two. It was not fair, since from the Koopa Kingdom, basically every living thing was an enemy capable of fighting, with different levels of possible damage.

 

Mario knew there would be no back up, he and his brother had defeated enemy after enemy after enemy, and when they were done, more of them had appeared, until no one else came. All of them lying on the floor, some of them escaping like cowards.

 

But the damage was done… he and his brother… Mario growled, and next to him, Luigi slowly stood up, his knees buckled for a moment, but he ended up straight.

 

Their blue eyes searched among the multitude, and Mario felt the bitter thought that none of those Toads was holding a power up, a potion, at least a fucking rock to through at the Koopa King and distract him enough for the brothers to search something to aid themselves.

 

It was not that the Toads were evil, or stupid… they just… they just were way too innocent, and they believed way too much in their heroes to even think of the possibility of them failing even once.

 

Luigi by his side, winced when his shoulder sparked with a fresh wave of pain. He needed to remain conscious, he needed to help. He was not going to make things even worse for Mario by falling. He would not fail… not again.

 

And then, Bowser started to move, and the brothers held a fighting pose.

 

  * You fools, you are nothing but trash… nothing but death weight… almost dead in your feet. Useless…



 

The Toads started to hide, still holding a view of whatever was going to happen next, while the koopas started to help one another and moved out of the way of their King.

 

  * We have danced this song for way too long, but it is time to end the music…



 

 Bowser clenched his fist in anger.

 

  * For years, you have been nothing but an obstacle… and I am going to destroy you, once and for all… and when you are gone…



 

His black eyes darted to the castle, barely visible in the distance, and the brother´s hearth sank. Now they understood Bowser´s plan.

 

He had come not for the Princess… but for the protectors.

 

  * But worry not… I am not going to kill you right away… I know you..



 

Something bitter flashed in his eyes that made his jaw clench and a low growl vibrate in his throat.

 

  * I know you, you pieces of shit… the moment I kill one of you, the other shall rise, even that pathetic excuse of a fool may be… problematic.



 

Luigi did not answer, his blue eyes fixed in Bowser. The King took a step back.

 

  * But still you shall perish… slow and with agony, trapped in a world of your own making, with no one to wake you up, because the only one capable of doing that… will be the one who loves you the most, the one that completes you… and for you… that person does not exist… you shall parish…



 

Mario felt something tingling in his skin, and by Luigi´s surprised sound by his side, he knew that he had felt it too. Something started to shine in the ground, just a few centimeters of Bowser´s foot.

 

And glowed, and glowed… The brother´s looked around and found a circle around them, a blue glowing circle.

 

Mario tried to back away, tried to jump, but he only was capable of a short leap back. Luigi tried too to scape, his high jump probable enough to take him out, but just like Mario, he couldn´t. In a desperate attempt, the younger brother reached for his brother´s and tried to yank him, to jump out carrying his weight, but he just couldn´t. Both looked at the other with distress, and suddenly, there was an explosion of bright blue, and the circle expanded to create a dome all around them.

 

Next to Bowser, a blue figure slowly landed on a broom, and the brothers recognized Kamek, the magikoopa.

 

  * Is it done, Kamek?
  * Yes your Majesty. They won´t resist the spell much longer. And they are tired enough not to be able to escape.



 

Mario fell on his knees, Luigi tried to yank him up, but his eyes were closing.

 

  * Once they fall unconscious, King Bowser, they shall never wake up. Until a one true love kiss, as you ordered.



 

Bowser roared a laugh.

 

  * And WHO exactly would love this pair of idiots!!



 

The King looked at Mario, who was trying to rise again, but was incapable, he fell flat on his chest and his heavy breaths were forming puffs of dust.

 

  * You think Princess Peach will save you??? DO YOU, MARIO?



 

Bower desired to be able to advance and punch the idiot to pulp for such a fool´s belief, but he knew better than to interfere in the spell of Kamek.

 

  * She will see you slowly die… probably she will care for you… you like that idea? She will feed you, and clean your ass when you wet yourself… and when she gets tired of you, she will patiently wait for you to die…. And you…



 

Luigi had fell and he was having some sort of spasm, his body not responding anymore.

 

  * Who is going to save you? That horrible tomboy of a princess? The one that your own brother SAVED? You couldn´t do even THAT, save your own woman. She too will forget about you… you will see… YOU. ARE. NOTHING.



 

Mario felt his eyes closing, and Luigi´s hand on his shoulder, he looked to a side, the dust coming to his eyes.

 

His brother was on the floor beside him, Luigi tried to reach for him and his face approached.

 

  * I love you brother….



 

Mario struggled to hear his baby brother´s voice.

 

  * …mo-more than anyone…



 

The blue eyes of Mario opened with surprise.

 

For a second, he wondered if Peach would be able to wake him up, if Daisy truly loved Luigi enough to wake him up… but he was a fool. It was him the one who loved Luigi the most, and it was Luigi the one who loved him more than anyone.

 

With a heavy thud, Luigi fell unconscious, his face a few centimeters from Mario. He almost screamed, but did not have the energy for that. He had to save him… he only had… seconds.

 

Bowser smiled, and the glow disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

 

Both of the brothers were unconscious… and would never wake up. But still… he turned around at Kamek, who was sweating nervously.

 

  * Would it have worked?
  * Your Majesty?
  * If that stupid green bean had kissed his brother, would it have worked? I don´t think Mario loves that stupid brother of his, but the other way around…
  * Oh, ummm… oh… well… I… I am afraid I cannot answer that. I think that their brotherly love is quite strong, but I don´t think it is strong enough to rise the spell. Besides, you said that you wanted their soulmate to be the only one capable of lifting it.
  * Hum…



 

Bowser made a non-committal sound and after staring at the fallen brothers, he put his fingers in his lips and whistled. From among the dark clouds, his clown faced transport descended, allowing him to jump in.

 

  * YOU, pathetic creatures!! Look at your heroes!! LOOK AT THEM FOR THE LAST TIME!!!



 

The Toads backed away in terror, and the Koopa King ascended in the sky, disappearing in the distance, while on the ground, his wounded troops followed him.

 

In the village, only the distant sound of fire was heard.

 

The Mario Brothers defeated on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no incest, temember the tags? There is THAT info.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 03

Peach was wriggling a lace handkerchief looking at the long line of lights heading towards the castle. By her side, Toadsworth was eyeing her cautiously waiting to stop her in case she just dashed running towards the Toads.

There had been news delivered half an hour ago, and they were well aware that the Mario Brothers had been defeated, an event that had never, ever occurred before, and that had spread like wildfire across the whole castle, making Toads cry in despair, feeling they were easy prey for Bowser and his minions.

Some were eyeing the horizon expecting a goombas armada to appear any second, Toadsworth himself had sent group of Toads to inform if the enemy was approaching… but so far nothing had happened, except the multitude that was walking towards the castle, carrying the fallen heroes.

Lost in thought, the old toad almost missed the moment when Peach was not able to keep waiting anymore and she ran to the group, which was close enough to the castle so that she would not need to dash all across the front yard of the castle and possible break her neck in the stairs.

\- Princess!

But of course she did not listen, she just ran to the very scared toads, all of them holding lamps, a lot of them crying, others carrying burnt or destroyed possessions, a few were carelessly bandaged.

\- MARIO! OH MARIO!!

The Toads moved to allow her access to the fallen hero, and the Princess immediately held his hand, tears falling down her cheeks as she saw the poor state in which her hero was.

In the wheel barrel, Mario breathed with difficulty, a few patches of his skin bloodied and his clothing in pieces.

Never in her life has she seen him like this. Her bright hero with no armor, always smiling under the light of the sun, now looked fragile, broken…

Peach remembered when he had been kidnapped and it had been her task to rescue him. Not even then had he looked in such a poor state as he was now. That time he had been basically angry, but not beaten to pulp…

The princess whipped, and the Toads around her respected the pain of their ruler.

The blond knelt forward and held his face, her forehead touching his, and a few tears falling on his mud stained face.

\- Oh Mario…

And just as she had done many times, she kissed his cheek, sweetly, warmly… and then she stayed still, her forehead still touching his.

\- U-Ugg…

Peach blinked and backed in a short startled jump, the Toads gasped in shock, and Mario whimpered again, his eyes slowly opening as much as they could. He chocked and started to cough, which was a terrible pain for his much damaged body. Immediately, Peach helped him to roll over, allowing him to cough and cough saliva and blood flying off his mouth. 

The plumber mumbled something among his coughs, and Peach looked at Toadsworth in confusion, he just shrugged. The Princess stepped a little closer to the wounded hero.

\- I-I am sorry Mario, um… What?

Mario breathed with difficulty, his hands holding his chest, his eyes closed in pain, and his mouth filled with blood and saliva. Finally he croaked out the word “L-Luig…”

Peach turned around to look at the other brother, who was equally damaged but still unconscious. Her eyes traveled down to his twisted leg, and she wondered if it was broken.

\- H-He is not awake Mario, b-but you are safe!

She tried to make a brave face and smile, but seeing them like that was being way too hard for her.

\- Soon you´ll both be ok. Do not worry.

Mario fell back and looked at the nocturnal sky. His mid was twisted and he did not fully comprehend what was happening, his eyes darted trying to find his brother, but he was barely able to see an arm in green clothes hanging from the wheel barrel next to him.

It did not take a long time for him to fall back unconscious, and be taken to the castle to be healed.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Two days.

Mario held his brother hand for maybe the thousand time, and remained silent. His breathing and his brother´s were the only sound in the infirmary room, where the only bed was Luigi´s.

Mario took of a few stray hairs from his brother´s face, and then kept just watching him.

His face still had bruises, his shoulder was basically healed, his leg was in a cast, and his moustache was perfectly combed thanks to his older brother taking care of such a special personal trait… but Luigi kept sleeping.

The clicking sound of feminine steps allowed the older brother to now that the Princess was there, and the second tapping sound meant that the second member of royalty had arrived as well.

Mario stood up and turned around just when the door banged open and Daisy appeared, running to the side of Luigi and embracing him with all her force.

\- Oh Luigi, Luigi, come on wake up, wake up, Wake up! 

She turned to Mario with a fierce glare, almost not caring of the heavy bandages the plumber was wearing.

\- WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS HE NOT WAKING UP???  
\- Daisy, Daisy, dear, calm down, come on…

Peach held the other princess’s shoulders and made her let go of Luigi, whose head fell down in the pillow with a heavy thud.

\- We don´t know Daisy, he is just… unconscious. Have been since they came back.  
\- But what is wrong with him???  
\- We don´t know. Mario woke up almost immediately, but Luigi….

The princess of Sarasaland glared as Mario as if it were his fault that her boyfriend was unconscious, but Mario did not even care about her murderous eyes. He was worried for his brother, and he could not care less about whatever his dear almost sister in law was thinking.

\- We were outnumbered, heavily outnumbered… I… I kind of remember some sort of blue light, but not much after that…

There was a rotten smell suddenly, and Daisy jumped back, covering her nose. Mario signed and looked at Peach, who just accepted and turned to leave.

\- Come on Daisy, we must go, at least for a few minutes.

The red haired covered her nose trying not to gag at the smell that came from her boyfriend, and immediately left with Peach. Mario clenched his fists at the red haired, wondering how she claimed to love his brother, and yet, made such faces when he dirtied his nappies.

\- Come on Luigi, time to change the big baby.

He said with a tired voice uncovering the blanket that covered his brother´s body, and looking at the white diaper he was wearing.

It was a methodical thing to do, don´t think, don´t be ashamed, this is your brother after all, clean him and be happy that at least he is alive, think that he will wake up, and remember, try to remember what the heck happened, what was the blue light about.

A door opened when Mario was finishing to change the new diaper, and a human servant came into the room, her eyes lowered to the ground.

\- Sorry for interrupting, Master Mario.  
\- Hey… worry not.

She approached and took the dirty laundry, putting everything in a bag, taking then out a new blanket and covering Luigi with it. Mario smiled when he saw the soft green color of the blanket and the green mushroom details.

\- Thanks…

Mario was so tired… so very tired… he sat down again, not really caring about the rotten smell still lingering in the air. His head fell on the bed and he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He did not notice when the maid cautiously took Luigi´s hand on hers, and caressed his fingers with her thumb.

She left after that.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

In the Koopa Kingdom, a vase smashed against the walls and a few goombas tried to run away and hide under the nearest table.

\- Y-Y-Your Majesty, please calm down!!!  
\- ROAAAAAAARRR!!!!

Bowser lifted this time an entire jumbo sized couch and threw it to the other side of the room, still roaring like crazy and sending a few flames against the stone walls. Kamek covered his head when a chair passed flying above his head.

\- HOW, HOW???

Bowser roared again and an enormous flame engulfed the ceiling.

\- HOOOOW???????????????

Kamek flew back with the intensity of the roar and fell against a few already broken chairs, only to be yanked by his clothes and be faced to a very, very angry Koopa King.

\- HOW IS IT THAT IT ONLY WORKED IN THE IDIOT BROTHER??? WHY IS MARIO NOT SLEEPING??? YOU IDIOT!!!!!

Kamek flew just like the couch had done it before, and ended up backwards on the floor.

\- Your Majesty! I swear it worked!!  
\- IT DID NOT!!  
\- It did Your Majesty!! Just look at the report of the younger brother! He is still sleeping!!!  
\- Of course that little good for nothing is still sleeping!! He is a simple NO ONE!! I want to know WHY Mario is AWAAAAAAAKE????

That last word was followed by a mighty roar that made flying creatures fly away and end up in the branches of a few old trees, while a few goombas on land ended up plastered against a wall. Kamek fixed his blue hat and peeked at his boss shivering in fear.

\- W-W-Well Sir… maybe he was healed!  
\- WHAT????  
\- Well... the one thing that could save him was a true love kiss… and… well… maybe… he…

It took Bowser just a second, and when he did, he saw red.

\- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????????????????

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

In the castle, Mario was lightly snoring while sleeping in a quite uncomfortable position, still holding his sleeping brother´s hand. 

Peach entered the room and smiled softly, she approached trying not to make noise and contemplated to the sleeping figure.

It had been days, and Luigi was starting to show the signals of a bad health due to not eating properly, not being in the sun, not moving at all. His face was slowly getting thinner, and his moustache was well kept only because Mario insisted in taking care of it.

Peach´s blue eyes landed on Mario, and she felt her hearth breaking. She wondered what had Bowser done to Luigi, and why it did not affected Mario. Was Bowser attacking the younger brother so he could emotionally hurt the older? Was Luigi going to be better?

His leg was almost healed due to potions and mushrooms, but still…

She put her hand on Mario´s shoulder and bent down to kiss his half hidden cheek. A second or two later, the red clad hero started to move, and peaking throw half lidded eyelids, he smiled when he saw the Princess.

\- Hey…  
\- Hey there…

Mario closed his eyes again for a second while he yawned, enjoying the feeling of warmth in his cheek. It was not that usual that Peach kissed him, she…

The blue eyes of the plumber snapped open and he stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting on fell backwards, Peach let out a strangled sound and backed off, almost falling to the floor.

\- Mario?!  
\- You kissed me…

It was barely a whisper, and Mario seemed to be seeing something beyond their reach. Peach blinked.

\- W-What?  
\- You kissed me.  
\- Oh! Uh… well… yes?  
\- That day, when the village attacked.

His eyes fell hard on her and she shivered at the heavy look.

\- Did you kiss me back then?  
\- Oh, well… I… you know… I was relieved to see you both and… oh, well…

Her cheeks flushed crimson, and a second later, Mario was holding her by the shoulders.

\- PEACHY, PLEASE!!! DID. YOU. KISS. ME???

Now heavily scared, Peach nodded rapidly, just as the doors opened and Toadsworth came inside the room followed by two guards.

\- We heard screaming is…. OH!! REMOVE YOUT HANDS FROM OUR PRINCESS INMEDIATLY!!!

Mario did as told and the couple of Toad guards came to stand between the red clad hero and the princess, their spears ready to attack if necessary. But he did not seem to be paying attention, the plumber was muttering for himself and repeatedly punching his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Toadsworth was ranting passionately about how the older brother could lose his temper against their princess no less, and how that was almost like treason, since yeah, his brother was in a coma, but that did not give him the right to physically harass the princess. 

Peach was just staring, until she advanced with a hand raised, the Toads tried to stop her, but she shoved them aside, and she touched her hero´s shoulder.

\- Mario?

Her sweet voice took him out his rambling, and he looked at her. She was surprised that his eyes were heavy with tears.

\- You saved me, Princess…  
\- W-wha…  
\- You saved me…

And to her surprise, he hugged her. She gasped, but allowed it, holding him back after a few seconds.

In the background, Toadsworth almost had an attack.

It took a few minutes for Mario to calm down, and when he did, he looked straight at the blue eyes of the Princess, who still seemed a little hesitant after his half crazy behavior.

\- Bowser told us… he said that we were going to sleep and never wake up.  
\- No!

Peach looked at Luigi in Panic, but she had no time to really think about the green clad hero sleeping forever, because Mario held her chin and made her look back at him.

\- He also told us that a kiss from the one who truly loved us would save us, but it would be impossible, since no one had that sort of feeling for us…

Mario´s hand moved from Peach´s chin to gently hold her cheek. It took her a second to allow the words to fully sink, and when they did, with all their ramifications, her face became a lovely shade of crimson.

\- You love me.

The Princess did not answer. Not that she needed to, but at the end, she just smiled and shyly accepted with her head, making the plumber smile.

It was a strange feeling for both, that after so long, they would accept such a thing for the very first time. However, it was not the time to talk about their feelings and celebrate the joy of the one sided confession. Mario turned at the sleeping figure of his brother.

\- We need to wake him.  
\- I´ll call Daisy.

Said Peach immediately and she turned around to go seek the other Princess, she took only a couple of steps, when Mario´s voice stopped her.

\- Peach?  
\- Yes?  
\- Can…. Can you try first?  
\- Excuse me?

Mario took off his cap and played with it for a few seconds, looking everywhere but at the Princess.

\- Can you try first? Please…  
\- Mario, I… I don´t think that would work.  
\- You love my brother, don´t you?

She was taken by surprise by that statement, she even felt uncomfortable. While Mario had lost all love and kindness from a few minutes before and his eyes were filled with… with something else, something desperate, and a little bit of scary…

\- Well… I…  
\- Not, not like that, no, please, I am sorry…. But… but you love Luigi, don´t you?  
\- I… I… well…. As a friend… yes, I would say I love him… as a friend, of course.  
\- Then please try.  
\- But Mario…  
\- Bowser just said someone who loved us. He did not specify the type of love. It might work, please… please I beg you.

The Princess looked insecure about it. She was almost sure that it was not going to work. It just couldn´t… but… but she didn’t want Mario to think she didn´t support him. Not now. Not when he desperately needed to believe.

And besides, once she failed, all she needed was to go and retrieve Daisy.

And where was Daisy anyway?

\- I´ll do it, Mario.  
\- Thank you, thank you…

He held her hands and kissed them in reverence. Peach smiled sadly at the desperation showed by her normally brave and unbreakable hero.

The tap tap of her red shoes seemed to echo inside the chamber, and finally, she bent over the sleeping form of Luigi, her lips gently pressing a kiss in the tip of his nose.

And nothing happened.

Seconds passed, and he did not give any signs of recovery, Mario moved closer and held his brother´s hand.

\- Luigi?

No response.

\- Luigi? Come on brother… wake up…. 

No response.

Mario let go of his hand and held his face, his shoulders shaking a bit at the evident failure. 

And then, Luigi´s breathing agitated just a little… It was hardly noticeable, but it did. Mario looked at him, as did everyone else in the room.

\- Luigi? L-Luigi? Are you ok??

His lips barely opened, and in his deep sleep, a whisper was heard.

\- Help me…


End file.
